Kuroshitsuji: Truth or Dare?
by BlackButlerFreak
Summary: a group of BlackButler characters come together to play a heated game of truth or dare! many pairings! yaoi...hehe lots of it :P story is better than summary, please read! rating may, may not go up in later chapters - you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! here's my newest story for Black Butler, hope you enjoy it!_

_there's gonna be lots of pairings, some will be on-going some will be one-shots_

_characters might be a bit OOC, sorry for that_

_i dont own Kuroshitsuji or its characters or anything! _

* * *

_Oh, I love you so much Henry, never leave me! _

_I won't, ma Cherie. Parting from you saddens me too much to even think about!_

_Oh Henry! How I've longed for the day you would speak those words!_

Ciel was drifting off to sleep, cuddling with Sebastian. He'd invited over some friends and some not-really-friends for a movie, but nobody could agree on a dvd, so they'd turned on the tv and been stuck with this French chick-flick, which was putting everyone to sleep.

Undertaker was leaning on Ronald Knox who seemed to be asleep and drooling. Grell was snuggling with a stoic Will who had his eyes closed but still sitting as straight as a board, while Grell was the only one actually fully awake in the room, she was crying softly and wiping her nose.

And then there was Alois… lying across the carpet in the most dramatic position anyone could sleep in.

The ending song started with a loud noise, which made most everyone in the room jump, except Undertaker, who was still sleeping on Ron's shoulder. Alois's head jerked up, his hair was all messy, and he looked like an idiot. "Wha?"

"The movie ended Trancy. Get up and stop drooling on my carpet." Ciel sat up, joints still stiff, and stretched. Alois sat up and rubbed his eyes, he looked around the room for someone to cuddle with and his eyes landed on Ciel. He grinned and zeroed in on his target on all-fours. He grabbed Ciel by his ankle and dragged him down to the floor and snuggled his head into the younger boy's chest, much to the bluenette's annoyance. Sebastian, having his cuddle-buddy taken from him, frowned at Alois and grabbed the nearest thing to him and cuddled with it. _It_ being Grell.

"Alois! Get off of me!" Ciel managed to get the clingy child off of him and escaped to hide behind Underaker, who scared Alois.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we play…" Alois placed his index finger on his chin in mock thought, "truth or dare!" he smiled, evil ideas forming in his head he was dying to throw at Ciel. Ron shrugged, Grell nodded excitedly, looking up at Sebastian dreamily, while Sebastian only opened an eye sleepily. Will opened his eyes wearily, having just woken up, and Undertaker just lay there, now drooling on Ron's shoulder.

Ciel cringed at what Alois was probably thinking, he hid himself behind the shower of grey hair. "Alright! I'll start! Um…" his eyes danced with glee as they locked on Ciel, who whimpered slightly. Alois shook his head, he's save his plans for later.

"Sebastian! I dare you to…kiss Grell!" One red eye opened and glared at Alois. "Don't you have to ask me 'truth or dare'?"

"Right. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He mumbled.

"Then kiss Grell!" Sebastian lazily kissed Grell's cheek and went back to falling asleep, his arm still around Grell.

"Ohh!" Grell blushed. "Will…truth or dare?" The black-haired shinigami didn't know what to pick…truth he'd have to reveal something he didn't want to share, but dare he'd be forced to do something he didn't want to do…

"Dare." He replied. "Wake up Undertaker…with a kiss." Will had intended on using his death scythe to prod the creepy man awake, but now… he glared at Sebastian, who smirked in return. Will crawled over to Undertaker and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"On his lips, you sissy!" Will sighed and kissed Undertaker, which only made Grell squeal with joy. In an instant, long–nailed fingers grabbed Will's chin and forced his face near Undertakers'.

"What was that for, ehh?"

"It…was… a dare." He managed to say within the tight grip on his chin. Undertaker drooled happily,

"My my, you are a handsome man." Will frowned and backed away to a safe distance. "Grell, truth or dare!"

"Ohh, dare of course!"

"Then I dare you to kiss Mr. Michaelis."

"Am I allowed to use tongue?" she asked, all excited. Will looked at Sebastian, who was giving one of his demonic glares. Will smiled, "Yes." Sebastian's eyes narrowed to a slits and Grell shook with joy.

She brought her face right up to Sebastians' and kissed him, licking his lips open with her tongue, and exploring the inside of his mouth. Once Sebastian found that 5 seconds was enough, he pushed Grell away from his face and shot a dark look at Will. Grell smiled, extremely content that she finally got the chance to kiss her Sebas-chan.

"Hmmm…Ron! Truth or dare?" Ron jumped nervously and said, "Uh, dare I guess…"

"Then I dare you to, hmm… oh I know! Take your shirt off!" Grell smiled happily as her co-worker gave her a weird look. He unbuttoned his jacket and shirt, slipping them off his shoulders and exposing his well-toned body to the group. Undertaker drooled.

"Right, uh… Ciel, truth or dare?" Ciel had managed to cuddle behind Sebastian, producing a sort of shield against Alois. "Dare."

"'K, I dare you to, arouse that dude." He pointed directly at Alois, who beamed. Ciel sighed in exasperation,

"Sebast-"

"Nope. You gotta do it yourself." Ciel frowned.

"Alois," he said in a seductive voice, not moving from his position behind his demon.

"Whatever you do, don't imagine me in the shower… naked." He licked his lips, which drove Alois crazy. "Hey! I don't need that mental image!" complained Grell, still under Sebastian's arm.

"I mean, actually go over there and physically arouse him. Talking to him isn't going to do anything." Alois was rolling around like a puppy, his lips in a broad smile, he nodded in agreement with Ron. Ciel sighed (yet again), and made his way towards the blonde.

He lifted Alois's chin up to his face and licked his nose, his ear, his jaw and finally, his lips, which Alois gladly permitted entry. Ciel (mentally) cringed as he kissed the boy and licked the insides of Alois's mouth, doing so as seductively as he could.

Knowing his kissing skills weren't anything special, he slid his hands down Alois's back, across his hips and slowly brought his hand near a certain area… Alois broke the kiss and threw his head back,

"Aahhhh." He brought his knees up to his chest in a sitting position, trying to hide the newly formed lump in his pants. Ciel was disgusted with his actions and went back to Sebastian, who suddenly pushed Grell off the couch with one shove and cuddled with Ciel.

"Undertaker, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I find truth to be an invasion of privacy."

"I dare you to shower us with your beauty." Everyone cocked their heads to the side, confused. "Pull up your bangs." He said, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

Undertaker pushed off his hat and slowly pulled up his bangs, revealing shinigami green and yellow eyes. Grell swooned at his beauty, and Ron's jaw dropped. Once everyone had seen his face, he let his hair fall back in front and put his hat back on.

"Hmmm… ah, I know just the thing…" he giggled as he motioned for Grell and Ciel to come at his side. They sat down beside him, and Undertaker whispered the same thing into each of their ears. He reached behind him and gave them a plastic bag. He went over to Sebastian and placed a blindfold over his eyes.

Moments later, it was removed and what Sebastian saw made his heart melt. Grell and Ciel had been dared to dress up as cats, with large, fluffy ears, tails and paws, as well as black makeup for whiskers and noses.

They approached Sebastian on all fours and meowed in the cutest way possible. Sebastian immediately grabbed both of them and squeezed them tightly; they were so cute!

Ciel went as far as licking Sebastian's face while Grell purred and rubbed her head on Sebastian's shoulder. "Awww!" he squealed.

He 'accidentally' pushed Grell off the couch with a 'thud!' and cuddled with his little neko, who kept acting like one, much to the butler's liking.

"Who's picking the next dare?" asked Ron.

"Grell can go, I don't mind."

"Will! Truth or dare!" Will sighed, only imagining what she'd make him do. "Dare."

"I dare you to… kiss Bassy!" she squealed happily. Will froze and Sebastian's eyes widened.

They were far past being angry at Grell for this.

* * *

there ya go, chapter one..hope it wasn't too bad

if you have ideas for dares or truths, i will happily accept them and try to put them into the next chapter(s)


	2. Chapter 2

hi guys! k so heres the next chapter, hope you'll like it!

btw, in this story, grell is a man, but refers to himself as a woman...as you will later on find out :P

* * *

"I dare you to… kiss Bassy!" she squealed happily. Will froze and Sebastian's eyes widened. They were far past being angry at Grell for this.

Several moments passed as nobody moved, Sebastian and Will were shooting death glares at each other and at Grell, who was oblivious to their anger towards her, only wanting to see her two favorite men kiss.

"Well, go on!" she urged, giving Will a slight push. The dark-haired reaper merely pushed up his glasses and stood up. He walked over to the demon he loathed so much and bent down at his hips, creating a 90 degree angle. He (very) reluctantly brought his face close to Sebastian's and brushed his lips against the demons' cold ones, somewhat feigning a kiss.

"Heyy! That wasn't a kiss!" accused Ron, leaning his head against the seat of the couch. Both Grim Reaper and demon shot the younger male a look that would have given a child nightmares for months. Ron gulped and fidgeted with Undertaker's hair nervously, hoping he would be able to go home in one piece that night.

"Come on Willy-chan! Kiss hiiim!" blurted Grell, barely holding in her excitement, she was shaking her bottom from side to side whilst in a crouching-sitting position. Will sighed with distaste, and kissed Sebastian, feeling as if all his dignity was being washed out of him. Having to kiss a demon, honestly...

Grell fangirled so much, she had to run to the bathroom before Ciel killed her for making a bloody mess on his carpet. Sebastian immediately punched Will's jaw, turned over and cuddled with neko-Ciel. Will, however, refrained from expressing his immense anger, and went back to his spot beside Undertaker, resisting the urge to use his scythe to cut Ron's throat out.

Grell came back, a huge smile on her face, "Now that wasn't too bad, was it?" she plopped herself beside Will and cuddled into his arm, sniffing him. Will merely raised an eyebrow and looked at him/her from the corner of his eyes.

"Ok! It's Will's turn!" announced Alois, desperately awaiting the moment he'd be dared to kiss Ciel, or vice versa. Will smirked, a dirty idea forming in his head. Sebastian yawned as he nuzzled his face into Ciel's neck.

_Kachak! Chak!_

Sebastian was sitting up, his legs spread out and Ciel behind his back, protected from Will's death scythe. Sebastian was breathing heavily, abhorring Will, who merely smirked and pulled back his scythe. Ciel's eyes were widened, feeling somewhat confused at the recent action.

"Ciel, truth or dare?" Ciel's brow furrowed in confusion, "D-dare…"

"Then I dare you," he pointed his scythe at Ciel, which only made Sebastian tense up and put more of himself in front of Ciel, who was content that his demon upheld their contract, even whilst only playing a game. "… to arouse your demon."

Ciel's eyes widened, but instantly put his mind into gear, thinking of ways he could arouse Sebastian; this would be will be quite difficult…

He brought his face near Sebastian's face and with darted eyes, slowly moved in and licked his ear. He moaned and made certain… noises, he also managed to moan out the demon's name, quite to his surprise. His fingers gently caressed Sebastian's neck, jawline and throat, trying his best not to look like a fool.

His actions didn't seem to be doing much of anything, so he had to bring it up notch.

Ciel's pov

I wrapped my legs tightly around the butler's thin waist, and draped my arms lazily over his shoulders, bringing my face mere inches from his, slowly brought my tongue up the length of his neck. Sebastian gives in a bit, craning his neck and grinning at my antics.

"Aroused, are we?" giggled Undertaker. Grell peered over at Sebastian's waist,

"Nope, not yet. It's getting there though…" Grell giggled. Ron gave Grell a weird look.

"You're gonna hafta do better than that, Ciely!" Alois purred. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde and removes himself from around the butler, and crawls on all fours to the other side facing Sebastian. He plants himself between the butlers outstretched legs and places his still-pawed hands lightly on Sebastian's chest pushing him back onto the couch. Sebastian starred at Ciel's bi-coloured eyes in surprise as Ciel straddled him, purring into the butler's ear.

Ciel shifts his position and puts his right knee between Sebastian's legs, slowly bringing it up to his thighs… Sebastian closed his eyes, as Grell peered over once again. Frustrated that she couldn't see a thing with that brat in the way, she crawled towards the pair and peered just over the edge of the couch, just enough to get a glimpse of…

"Squeee!" Grell jumped around, clapping and giggling like an idiot. Ciel, satisfied, and mortally humiliated, flopped onto the ground and curled into a ball, groaning. Sebastian rolled over into the back of the couch, blushing furiously, hoping desperately that no one would notice. He was ashamed at breaking his image.

Undertaker laughed at both master and butler's humiliation, each hiding in their own corner. Sebastian, fed up with these antics, grabbed Ciel and hugged him tightly into his chest, burying his face in his young master's hair, which resulted in louder squee's from Grell.

"Weeellll, who's next?" wondered Undertaker.

"Ciely's turn!" giggled Alois, who had fun watching the events unfold, and in turn was also trying to hide something, with his knees at his chest. Ciel shot Alois a snide look and complied.

"Grell… truth or dare?" he asked lazily.

"Dare!"

"Then I dare you to…" his eyes roamed over his living room, trying to think of something for the red-headed reaper to do. A demonic smirk grew on his lips as he noticed his blonde haired commerade trying to conceal his 'excitement'.

"I dare you to go strip Alois." Alois's eyes widened in shock as his face went white, completely void of happiness now. Grell whipped her head towards Alois, somewhat irritated that she would remove his clothing instead of Will's or Sebastian's.

Ciel examined the mortified expressions around the room, and laughed, satisfied that he had provided a reasonable revenge. He hugged his still-embarrased butler and nuzzled into his chest. Grell reluctantly crawled over to Alois and started unbuttoning his jacket, and throwing it to the side.

He/She started removing his shirt, while Alois glared at Ciel, plotting his revenge. He blushed as Grell unbuttoned his shorts, he tried hiding his face into the mass of red hair, but Grell shrugged him off. Alois gasped slightly as a pair of hands slid down his thighs and began removing his undergarments. Seeing as the most exciting part of his dare was near, Ciel turned his head to look at his victim with a demonic smirk. Alois felt a cold chill in his lower areas and immediately hugged Grell, trying to conceal his body.

"You little twerp, I don't want to feel THAT against my thighs!" Grell shrieked, shoving Alois to the ground. Alois, blushing like hell, rolled over onto his side, grabbing his underwear. Without moving more than an inch, grabbed the remainder of his clothing. He then got up and sulked off to the nearest bathroom to re-clothe himself. Ciel then turned back to the inviting warm chest beside him, and giggled.

"I hate to admit it, but the kid has a nice ass." He said, muffled by Sebastian. Everyone else in the room burst into laughter… except Will, who remained as stoic as ever. Grell was mortified, having seen more than she/he had intended that day. Sebastian, bored with the position he was in, rolled onto his back and placed young Ciel on top of him, as sort of a squirming makeshift blanket.

Alois then opens the door to the bathroom, beaming. He springs out, does a sort of barrel roll across the room, and immerges in his original place, cross-legged, holding his feet. Several pairs of eyes follow him across the room, moderately confused. However, they soon go back to what they were doing, as Alois' bi-polar attitude is nothing new.

"I'm out of ideas for now, so my dare goes to Alois, seems only fair seeing as what I just put him through." Grell sighs, flopping onto Will's lap, still sitting as straight as a board.

"Hmm… you there, whatsyourname…"

"My name is William T Spears, don't forget it."

"Whatever you say, Willis." Will shoots him a death glare and pushes up his glasses.

"I dare youuu," he dramatically points a finger at Will. "to un-clip my rapists' bra." When he had hugged Grell to hide himself, he had felt a bra clasp, so he decided to use it against the shemale. Grell giggled as she sat up, putting her back to Will.

"Its alright with me if it's alright with you~" He/She cooed. Will adjusted his glasses. "I was unaware you went to those lengths to disguise yourself as a female, Mr. Sutcliffe."

"Wait, you're a guy? I though you were a girl!" Alois was somewhat disgusted that he had been stripped by a man.

"I am every inch a woman! Well… besides a few inches in my nether regions…" Grell grinned awkwardly, staring off somewhere in the ceiling.

"Do you even HAVE breasts?!" Alois shrieks. Grell goes quiet for a moment, looking Alois straight in the eyes. He/She then quickly covers her chest with his/her arms.

"Shut up…"

"Go on then, unclip it." Sebastian said with a smug smirk, burying his face further into Ciel's hair. Will sighed and shifted his position so he faced Grell's back. He tried unclipping it though Grell's shirt, but that obviously didn't work, as he had very little experience doing such things. His stoic nature tended to drive women away, much to his despair.

Will slipped his hands under Grell's clothes and tried unclipping his bra, but his lack of experience left him in the dust. He groaned, frustrated, and lifted Grell's shirt, practically shoving his face under it. He examined the strange mechanism, and finally realized how it functioned. He moved the 2 small clasps away from the 2 small hooks that held them, and the bra fell limp, being held on only by Grell's crossed arms. (it's a strapless) Grell giggled, lifting his hand to cover his mouth, dropping the bra in the process.

Grell gasped and tried to hide his chest.

"What the hell!? YOU HAVE NOTHING TO HIDE!" Alois said, slamming his face into his palms. Will flopped onto the floor, with his face in the carpet, still stoic as ever, even when defeated.

* * *

With much contribution and thanks to my best friend, Tashi. 3

hoped you guys liked it! there will prolly only be one more chapter, so pm me if u have any dares/truths to try out :P


	3. Chapter 3

this WHOLE chapter, was wirtten by my friend...she hijacked my computer and wrote THE WHOLE DAMN CHAPTER (with alot of plot from meeeee)! lol i love her :P (she also took into account some of the pm requests!)

enjoy this chapter and we r writing the next chapter right away!

thanks to eveyrone who reviewed, favorited and followd the story!

* * *

Will sits up, still looking refined as ever.

"Undertaker, truth or dare."

"Hmm, I think I'll go with truth for once."

"Alright." Will adjusts his glasses and people turn to look at Undertaker, surprised at his choice. Will shoots him a smirk, and asks,

"What is your sexual orientation? I'm curious." Grell sits up and places a hand on her mouth, exclaiming "OOhhhhhh!" *refer to Puss in Boots, the cat in the bar*

"Yes, we'd all like to know." Undertaker grins and places his fingertips together in mock contemplation.

"In all honesty, It doesn't matter to me either way… So long as they intrigue me… huehuehue…"

"You don't even care if they're dead or alive, you creep" mutters Ciel. Undertaker pretends to pout. "You doubt me…"

Ciel just rolls his eyes with a smile and goes back to bassie-cuddle-time.

"So, is it my time to choose a victim?" Undertaker smirks. "Hmm… Blondie! You've been hiding over there for quite some time, why don't you come out and have some fun! Huehueh…" A pair of nervous eyes pop out from behind the arm of a couch.

"Grell-sempai, help me…" Ron says, blushing and hiding the majority of his face, worried about what this group of creeps would do to him.

"UH, no way! You did NOTHING to help me when I had to slide my hands down that brat's thighs!" Grell yelped. Alois just turned away, blushing.

"Enough of this! Blondie, truth or dare?"

"Uh…dare I suppose…" Ron said, nervous as ever. "Oooooh I have ideas for you! Huehuehue… Why don't you go over there and sing for us?" Undertaker said, grinning. Ron looked mortified, but complied, dragging himself over the the middle of the room, the room falling silent as everyone watched, smirking. Ron takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He then bursts into song.

_Wake up in the morning feelin' like P-diddy_

_I got my glasses Im out the door im gunna hit the city  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cuz when I leave for the night I ain't comin' back!  
_

Everyone in the room had their jaws on the ground. What happened next sent them through the floor. Will stood up and walked over to Ron, pushing him aside lightly. He cleared his throat.

_Im talkin pedicure on our toes, toes  
__Tryin on all our clothes, clothes  
__Boys blowin up our phones phones  
__Drop toppin', playin our favourite CD's,  
__Pullin up to the parties  
__Tryin' to get a little bit tipsy…_

Ron grinned and ran over to join will for the chorus.

_Don't stop, make it pop  
__DJ bow my speakers up  
__tonight  
__Imma fight  
__Til we see the sunlight  
__Tick tock, on the clock  
__but the party don't stop, no._

Will stopped his outburst, bowed and returned to his seat. "Ohh, Will-chan! I had no idea you could sing!" Grell cooed. By this point everyone in the room was in shock. Sebastian had sat up and left Ciel on the floor, Alois had backed away quite a bit, and Undertaker was rolling on the floor laughing like hell.

"That was… quite a performance…" Ciel said, before climbing back up with Sebastian, who instinctively grabbed him around his chest and pulled him close. Undertaker wiped the tears from his eyes

"William my dear, *giggle* come by my shop anytime, I'll answer *giggle* anything"

"I will do no such thing. What you saw was something I shall never do again. I was caught in the heat of the moment, and nothing else." Said Will, adjusting his glasses.

"I guess we know who captain buzz kill is…" Alois said, pouting.

"Alright, blondie's been tormented enough, who's up next?" says Sebastian, mockingly. Ron turns to the cuddly duo, and says "Sebastian, truth or dare?" Sebastian quickly responds with "Dare. You need know nothing of my personal life." He smirks, winking at Grell, who then flees the room to avoid staining the carpet red. Rons face grows wicked.

"Sebastian… why don't you kiss that cute little master of yours?" Sebastian, looks a little bit off-put. Ciel looks up at his butler with large begging eyes, and a hint of a blush on his cheeks. "You aren't really going to, are you? " He mews.

"You do realize that's not making me want to kiss you any less…" Sebastian says with a seductive smile. Ciel's entire face turns a brilliant shade of red. Sebastian, then, in one quick motion, flips Ciel onto his back, and straddles him, their faces mere centimetres apart. Ciel's blush worsens, and he tries to squirm away, but Sebastian has a firm grip on his wrists.

"Sebastian, I order you to ge-" Ciel had intended to give his butler a command, but was lost in his gaze, and the forehead pressed against his own. He then realized he wanted this. Ciel tried to hide it though, turning his head away and burying his face in the couch. Sebastian lifted Ciel's face with a pair of fingers, so that their noses were touching. Ciel gave in and made the first move, pressing his lips firmly against his butlers.

Sebastian's expression turned from that of shock to pure bliss, as his eyes closed and he kissed Ciel in return. Sebastian moves his hands from Ciel's wrists and wrapped them around his young master. Grell stepped back into the room only to run back and close the door, a red trail following him. Sebastian was the one to break the kiss. He pulled back slightly, resting his forehead on Ciel's. "Young master, I believe I was the one dared to kiss you."

"Sebastian, it doesn't matter. That was… perfectly fine…" Alois said, trying to hide a minor nosebleed. Sebastian got up and stretched, pulling Ciel into his lap, who cuddled into his butler, completely content.

"Alright, Alois, since you were the first to speak, I'll ask you. Truth or dare?" Said Sebastian. Alois tensed up momentarily, before replying with "dare." Sebastian looked down at the purring lump on his lap and smirked.

"It seems my young master wasn't quite done, and though I know I'll hate myself for this later… Alois. I dare you to kiss Ciel." Alois practically melted in pure bliss.

"OK! I… um… yeah I can do that…" Alois said, blushing. He crawled over to Ciel and dragged him on to the floor by his ankles, despite the complains from the younger boy. Without any hesitation Alois pressed his lips to Ciel's, leaving little time for complaint. Ciel grudgingly accepted, leaning into the kiss a tad more, though still wishing it was Sebastian rather than this twerp. Just then, Alois was lifted into the air by a tall figure.

Claude held the boy by the back of his collar, and made it so the two were face to face. " Alois. What the HELL are you doing?" Claude said in the most snide manner possible. Alois began to try to claw at his stoic butler.

"Put me down Claudey! I wanna kiss Cielllll!" he said, fuming. Ciel stared up at this idiotic display, attempting to back away, but was blocked by the couch. Sebastian grabbed his little master around the waist and hoisted him onto his lap, so that they were cuddling.

Claude sighed, and put Alois back on the ground, where he fell into a cross-legged position, defeated. "You were meant to return home an hour ago." Claude stated, beinding over at a 90 degree angle, so as to be face to face with Alois, who looked away to avoid scolding. Claude didn't move his gaze. Alois, who was now on the verge of tears, wrapped his arms around Claude's neck, pulling him down. "I'm sorry Claudey, I was just having so much fun! Can we please stay? Pleeeaaassseeeeeee?" Claude sighed and gave up his efforts to be stern.

"Fine, but let go of me, or at least move to a couch or something. I refuse to lie in the middle of the floor like this." Alois beamed, standing up, and dragged Claude by the hand to the nearest couch.

Just then, A familiar flamboyant figure appeared in the room, finally cleared of nosebleeds. Grell drags herself over to Sebastian, and makes an effort to nuzzle into his arm. Alois then interrupts. "Hey rapist. Truth or dare?" Grell looks up. "Dare~" she coos. Alois shudders.

"Wait… I have an idea. CIEL!" Alois snaps. Ciel looks up from his comfy seat. "Eh?"

"Come with me." Alois says, picking Ciel up bridal-style and carrying him away, much to the protests of a certain young master. They return not a few minutes later with one of Madame Red's frilliest, most flamboyant gowns. "Grell, I want you to wear this." Alois says, smirking. Grell's eyes light up, and he squeals in delight, grabbing the gown and charging off into the bathroom to change.

* * *

so theres chapter 3!

hope you liked it!

ahh i always forget, i dont own kuroshitsuji or any of its characters, sadly :(

i did not write this story, i only edited it..so if u dont like it, not my fault! *points to bff*

she/we love the reviews, so please REVIEW SOME MORE! we are also writing another chapter, (We can't just let Grell walk off with a dress and not write about it :P)

thanks so much!


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys! incredibly sorry that we haven't updated this story in like..forever! we wanted to, but..we...didn't :(

anyways! here's the next chapter, the next one or two chapters are also on the way :D

this, and the next chapter, i hope you'll enjoy, i really like it.. XD

thanks to everyone who commented, favourited and followed this story! makes me unbelievably happy!

* * *

Grell's eyes light up, and he squeals in delight, grabbing the gown and charging off into the bathroom to change.

"Ahh, come on! Ziiiip! Ok, I'm good…Nooo, not like that! Come on! Work with me! Ugggghhh! *sigh* Phew, ok…"

These sounds as well as several grunts and groans could be heard from the bathroom down the hall. Everyone in the room was quiet, except Alois. He was sitting on Claude's lap, who was sitting on the couch, as stoic as Will was on the ground. Alois was trying to get Claude's attention by cuddling into his chest, nuzzling his face into the butler's neck and poking his face. His butler remained still, merely raising an eyebrow at his master's odd behavior. Alois straddled Claude and squeezed his cheeks and leaned his head against Claude's, threatening to kiss him if he didn't pay any attention to his master. Alois glared at him and decided to be ridiculous.

He imitated Claude's sitting position, but only upside down, on Claude. Claude's face was between Alois' legs, while Alois' head was on Claude's knees. Grell came in the room, and all the men turned to look at her.

The dress fit perfectly. Will grunted and ran to the bathroom, holding his head back and pinching his nose.

"Wow, Grell-sempai, you look hot!" Ron smiled. Undertaker just giggled. Alois checked her out from upside-down. Ciel and Sebastian looked at Grell, somewhat shocked that she actually looked good in a dress, though, something seemed off…

Sebastian carefully looked Grell up and down and his eyes rested on his chest… it was curvy…and protruding… very un-male-like.

"Bassy! Don't stare at a woman's chest!"

"Grell why do you even have a woman's chest?"

"I stuffed it…" she mumbled, blushing slightly. Sebastian smirked and nuzzled his face in Ciel's hair. Will came back in the room. Grell was too busy being the center of attention to notice Will coming up behind her. He hugged her from behind, somewhat awkwardly, he _reeeaally_ didn't have _any_ experience in this area... She's so beautiful… he thought to himself. They sat down, somewhat cuddling,

"Hmm… You there, new butler-"

"I am Claude Faustus." He said in his deep, throaty voice, which made Grell melt.

"Well then _Claude~_, I dare you to kiss that little blue-haired brat." He/she said, pointing at Ciel, who was nuzzling his face into Sebastian's neck. Sebastian and Ciel looked up, glaring at Claude and Grell. Claude picked up his master and carefully placed him on the couch and went over to Ciel.

He grabbed the boys' wrists and gently lifted him into the air and placed Ciel's legs around his waist. He bent down, and pressed his lips against the younger boys'. In an instant, Claude was pinned to the ground, underneath Sebastian's death grip, who is giving him one of his demonic glares. Claude just lays there and kicks Sebastian off of him.

"Sebast-!"

"Claude!" both boys yelled at the same time. Alois runs towards Claude and drags him off to a corner and hugs him, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks, while Ciel ran to Sebastian who was in a ready position, one of his hands inside his jacket holding hidden silverware.

"Sebastian, are you alright?" Ciel asked nervously, looking his butler up and down.

"Why of course, what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't handle a rapist?" he smiled sweetly. Ciel blushed lightly, feeling somewhat stupid having asked that question, his butler _was_ a demon, after all. Meanwhile, Alois was hugging his butler, tightly.

Claude pushed up his glasses in a very Will-like manner and sat down, Alois clinging to his arm like a worried child. Sebastian picked up Ciel, huffed at Claude, and lay back down onto the couch with Ciel beside him. He wrapped himself around the little boy and nuzzled his face into his hair, and breathed him in… oh, how he smelled _delicious_.

"You're turn, stiff-twit." Undertaker broke the silence so they could go back to their game… no that he hadn't enjoyed the fighting and jealousy, but he was more interested in continuing the game at hand.

Claude raised a thin eyebrow at the crazed grey-haired man and cleared his throat, looking at Grell.

"You… red-headed freak-"

"AAhhhhh! How could youuu? I'm no freak!"

"Sutcliff, keep it down! You're yelling directly into my ear!"

"Oh, sorry Will…"

"_Mister_ Sutcliff…" Claude began, Grell tried to protest but Will gave her a glare and she kept quiet.

"… truth or dare?"

"Truth." Grell flipped her hair and cuddled with Will's arm, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Are you a virgin?" Claude asked plainly, as if it were a completely normal question to ask anyone, as if it weren't a completely personal question. Honestly Claude, show some respect! You can't just go around asking people whether they've done it or not, people will start to think you're a creeper and a pervert! (which you _are_…)

Grell frowned, "What?"

"I said, 'are you a virgin?'" When Grell was sure she wasn't hearing things, and was sure that he'd asked her whether or not she'd had sex, she blushed. And mind you, this wasn't just blushing, she was freaking transforming to a tomato! Our poor Grell hid her lovely red face into Will's chest, and refused to answer the humiliating question.

"Weeelll?" Alois shook his head at her. Grell muttered something unintelligible into Will's jacket.

"Speak up, dearie." crooned Undertaker, toying with a strand of grey hair. Grell repeated her answer, this time a little louder, but yet, nobody but Will was able to hear it.

"Godamnit speak up!" Alois practically shouted. Grell whipped her head around and said,

"No… no, I haven't… not yet, atleast." She said it shyly, but with confidence (if that makes any sense… :P). Ciel and Sebastian raised eyebrows, Undertaker giggled softly and Ron sort of gaped at her, wondering how on earth she had the guts to shamelessly flirt with any attractive man, but yet not have had sex before. Will straightened his tie, and his glasses caught the light, shielding his eyes from everyone.

He cleared his throat and stood up, grabbing his death scythe.

"Well, someone'll have to take care of that." With that being said, Will's death scythe clipped onto Grell's hair, and he dragged her off to the nearest bedroom.

Several moments of silence ensued as everyone strained their ears to hear any noises that would confirm their dirty accusations. What broke the silence was none other than one of Grell's wails, followed by "Ohhh Wiill~"

"Oh shut up already, they'll hear you." Undertaker rolled on the floor laughing, Ron's jaw dropped to the floor, Alois pulled a disgusted face, while Sebastian smirked.

"They'd better not make a mess, they'll be the ones cleaning it up afterwards." Ciel commented, nuzzling into Sebastian's chest. Moments later, Will came back into the room, combing his hair back into place. He pulled his zipper back up and buttoned up his shirt.

His jacket however, had been left in the other room; Grell's nails had torn it to shreds.

"What did you do-" Ron started, but was interrupted by loud stomping noises in the hallway.

Grell appeared in the doorway, hair disheveled, pants undone, waistcoat unbuttoned as well as her shirt, which was off one shoulder. Her glasses were around her neck and she had a deadly look in her eyes. Her hands turned white as her red-nailed fingers gripped the doorframe. Will turned to look at her, sunlight shielding his eyes once again (for if we did see his eyes at that moment, we'd witness Will's rapiest rape face).

"You!" Grell exclaimed, she marched her way over to Will and got on her knees, so she' be at his height.

"Yes, Sutcl-" Will was cut off, for at that moment, Grell had decided to kiss Will. Passionately, too. Will was shocked, but only for a small second before he cupped Grell's face in his hands and kissed her back… with tongue.

"Mmm~" Sebastian cleared his throat, and Will pulled back, raising an eyebrow at the demon, as if saying "you dare interrupt my confession to this insane, gender-confused idiot who just happens to be the love of my life?" Grell sighed, exhausted, and sat on Will's lap, snuggling into his chest. He put his arms around her,

"Grell, its your turn now."

"Mm? Oh yeah…oh, Sebas-chan, truth or dare?" Sebastian opened a sleepy eye; he'd been falling asleep with Ciel.

Sebastian, thinking the red-obsessed reaper would dare him to do something disgusting, chose "Truth." Grell grinned, showing her razor sharp teeth.

"What's the worst thing you've done to that brat of yours?" Sebastian starred at Grell,

"Dare."

"Not a chance, Sebas-chan."

"Don't tell them… please." Ciel begged, looking up at Sebastian with large, pleading eyes.

"I won't tell you, for if I did, you'd all be unnecessarily scarred, you don't need to visualize it." Sebastian smirked and he nuzzled his face back in Ciel's hair. Grell's eyes widened and Will muttered, "Disgusting…"

"Ciel insisted, so I complied." Undertaker chuckled softly behind his hand and Alois pouted, wishing he and Claude could do such nameless, kinky stuff. He looked up at his butler from his lap, with large, pleading eyes.

"Pleeeaaaasee Claudeeyyy?" Claude glared down at his flamboyantly, annoying master, and muttered darkly,

"Your wish is my command, your highness." Alois's eyes squeezed shut in excitement. (like this XD)

"You're sick, you know that?" Ciel said, grimacing. Claude looked at him and Sebastian,

"It's no worse than what you two do."

"Actually, it is. We *cough* love *cough* each other, so we do what we do because its honest and true. You're doing it for self pleasure."

"I'm merely following orders."

"You sick bastard!" Claude grinned at them and let Alois straddle and cuddle into his chest.

"It's um… Sebas-chan's, uh turn… in case anyone's… interested…" chirped Ron.

"Thank you, Ronnie!" Grell smiled at the younger reaper and patted the top of his head.

"Aie! Watch it, sempai!" Ron curled a strand of hair on the top of his head, which Grell had squashed.

"Seeing as you noted that Mr. Knox, truth or dare?"

"Uhm, truth…?"

"Are _you_ a virgin?" Ron blinked and blushed slightly, hiding his face before glancing at Ciel.

"Yeah, well, um… Ciel, y'know.. your maid? Mey-rin? Yeah, well… no… not a virigin." he smiled cheekily and ran a nervous hand through his hair. Ciel blushed slightly; he'd always considered Mey-rin as a super klutzy, blushing-mess of a mother.

"Ugghhh!" Ciel cried out, cringing, as he –regrettably- imagined Ron and Mey-rin together. Undertaker chortled at Ciel's face, and Ron blushed some more, giggling softly.

"Right, um… Undertaker, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Then I dare you to… uh… dress up Will-sempai to look dead!"

"That's the best you can do?" retorts Will. Ron shrugs,

"Ahdunno." ("I dunno" said with complete and utter boredfucknotgivenism) Undertaker giggled and dragged Will with him to another room.

15 minutes later, Undertaker rolled a long trolley with a Will corpse-look-alike on it. (cuz Ciel totally has long trolleys magically hiding in his house XD)

Everyone gathered around to observe Undertaker's handiwork. Grell took one look at Will, and burst into tears.

"Ohhh… my Willu's dead!" *sob* *sob*

"I'm alive you twit."

"Oh."

Once everyone had marveled Undertaker's skill with makeup, they sat back down, scattered aroun the room. Grell linked her arm through Will's and plopped herself on the ground, pulling Will down with her… with his face squashed against her upper thigh.

"Ohh my Will~ Not in public~" Will lifted his face and glared at Grell; she giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Bleh-rk! Come on… we need to get rid of 'taker's makeup." For the second time in that minute, Will was dragged by Grell.

"Who knows how long they'll be… let's keep playing!" chirped Alois, who had gone back to straddling and cuddling with Claude.

"Right… Undertaker, pick someone." Ciel said, lying down against Sebastian.

_knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock kno-_

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" called Ciel. He got up and huffed in frustration, who on earth would be calling at this hour? He looked at Sebastian with a cute, pouty face. The demon sighed and got up, he took Ciel's hand in his and followed the boy to the door. Ciel put his hand on the doorknob, but Sebastian turned and titled the boys; head and placed a soft kiss on Ciel's lips. He pulled back and smiled at the soft blush tinting his cheeks.

_**knock knock knock kno-**_

"Alright! Enough!" Ciel practically shouted. He whipped open the door and his jaw dropped, and his face heated up.

"Elizabeth?!"

* * *

HA! cliffhanger XD

dont worry.. next chapter'll be out soon! :P

hoped you liked it :D


End file.
